


Make A Splash!

by Mothra



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothra/pseuds/Mothra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of reader insert one shots revolving around the boys we love! ❤ Each chapter is inspired by a prompt sentence I found on a role play blog. Read on and enjoy!!!</p><p>Boys with chapters so far: Haru, Nagisa, and Sosuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hello one and all, its Mothra here, comin’ atcha with A BRAND NEW FIC! Woo! Isn’t that exciting?! *coughnevermindthatIhavetwoothersthatIshouldbeworkingoncough* Anyway… 
> 
> I’m writing these stories purely for fun AND because I wanted more practice at writing one-shot fics (usually I get super carried away, and even my stories that are supposed to be short end up being ridiculously long). And I figured hell yeah Free! Let’s write some swimmer boy one shots! WOO The inspiration for each chapter comes from a list of one sentence writing prompts I saw on a roleplay blog I follow. I really liked some of the prompts in question, so decided to write out little scenarios based on them. I’m quite enjoying writing them! :D
> 
> Please note that I am not sure how often this will be updated, but there will be more chapters, I promise! And sorry if I make the characters a little OOC, I’m trying my best to keep them their lovable, dorky selves, but sometimes people change in the face of love! *Author strikes a dramatic pose with lighting in the background*Also, the stories may not all necessarily be romance, but also some cute friendship-y ones as well. :D
> 
> Just one more thing! I also plan on writing at least one chapter for ALL the boys, so it won’t just be the Iwatobi gang!
> 
> So, without further ado, the first chapter is Haru’s! I wrote it when I was super stressed out about things, which you can probably tell as you read it. :P Anyway, I really hope you like it, and tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading!!! :D

Your hand shook nervously as you tightly gripped your phone, pressing it uncomfortably hard against your ear. Your breath hitched as it started to ring, the space in between each tone seeming to last much longer than normal. Apprehensive sweat mingled with the still wet tears on your cheeks, and you bit at your lip relentlessly as the ringing droned on.

You shouldn’t be calling him. It was far too late, he had to be sleeping, and it’d be a jerk move to wake him up after all the hard work he put into practice today… Yes, that was what your brain was telling you, yet you let the phone ring on. For you, the week had been long and wrought with hardships. One of the worst weeks you had ever had, it was a relentless nightmare, with each passing day being worse than the one before. You had been fighting against letting it get you down pretty well until tonight when you finally gave in, leaving you the panic-y, sobbing mess you were now. Right now more than ever, you needed to hear his voice. He was the only thing that could calm you down.

After several rings, your call was finally answered.

“… Hello?” Haru mumbled tiredly. You were correct; you had woken him up, and felt a jab of remorse for doing so. He sounded so very tired…

“H-Haru?” You managed to choke out, your voice coming out much smaller than you wanted it to.

“(Name),” His voice responded, sounding much more alert upon hearing you at the other end, “it’s four in the morning… Is everything OK?”

“I’m sorry for waking you up, I know I shouldn’t have called, it’s just that…,” You could keep your cool no longer, and let the tears freely fall from your eyes, your voice coming out as a quavering mess, “I just couldn’t be alone right now. I feel like everything is falling apart, and no matter what I do or how hard I try to put it all back together, things just keep getting worse and worse… I know I shouldn’t burden you with this, and I apologize… It’s just I really needed to hear your voice.”

The other end was quiet for a bit, and you started to feel nervous. Was he upset that you called so late? Was he mad at you? You went to apologize for your emotional outburst, when he spoke first.

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll be over.” He stated levelly, his response throwing you for a loop.

“Wha- No, Haru please,” you responded hurriedly, “That isn’t necessary, I just wanted to talk-“

“I’ll see you soon.” He cut you off, his voice maintaining its calm edge.

“Haru, it’s super late, really-“

But before you could finish, the line went dead.

So, you quickly made an attempt at assembling yourself by throwing on some fresh clothing, wiping off your face (though that did little to help your poofy red eyes and runny nose), and made your way quietly downstairs to await Haru’s arrival.

In seemingly no time at all, a soft knock came from the door.

You quickly pulled it open, revealing a disheveled looking Haru (much like you, it seems he quickly threw himself together before heading over) with two large shopping bags hanging from his hands. When your eyes fell on his face, you noted his cheeks were tinted pink, and his chest was heaving, as if he really booked it to get to you. That thought caused a small blush to begin to creep on your face.

“May I come in?” he asked, and you could tell he was struggling to try and sound not-so-out of breath.

“Please,” you responded, scooting out of the way while holding the door for him, “You know… you really didn’t have to come over.”

“I wanted to,” he stated plainly, causing the blush to deepen. 

Once he had made his way inside and taken off his shoes, he held up one of the bags he was carrying to you.

“I brought over some movies and snacks,” he said, while you took the bag from his hands, “I wanted to cook some mackerel for us, but since I was in a hurry, I settled for mackerel flavored snacks instead.”

You gave the boy a lopsided grin as you looked through the bag a bit, your eyes coming across such delicacies as mackerel crackers, mackerel chips, mackerel bread, and even some weird (and rather disgusting) looking sea food flavored candies. “Thank you, Haru,” you spoke, “That was very kind of you… What movies did you bring?”

This time he held out the other bag, which you gently took from his grasp. You weren’t surprised to find that every movie he brought had to do with water/water activities in some way or another. Typical Haru. 

“What a selection… Which one do you recommend?” You softly smiled, your sad demeanor starting to slowly melt away.

He looked your way, his brilliant blue eyes holding your gaze, “The animated one with the shark on the cover. Makoto, Rin and I used to watch it all the time as kids. It was one of our favorites.”

It wasn’t often that you got to hear Haru reminisce about that past, though you were always happy when he would. He seemed so content talking about his childhood, even the rough parts.

“It must be a good one, then. We’ll watch that.” You responded with a small smile.

You and Haru proceeded to make your way back up stairs and into your room, where he set to work getting the snacks ready to eat and the bed ready to sit on, as you got the movie up and running. Once everything was in place, you turned off the lights, and climbed up next to the boy.

The movie was only about 15 minutes in, and you were already feeling loads better. Haru always seemed to have a way soothing you. No matter how bad, sad, scared, or just generally crappy you felt, being with him made all the negativity melt away. He just had something about him that made all your worries fly out the door. Even right now, just being by his side, not sharing any words, calmed you down immensely. No one in the world made you feel like Haru did, and to you, he was irreplaceable.

“(Name).”

His voice broke you away from the movie, and as you turned to look at him, you were surprised to see the look on his face. An intense mixture of concern and seriousness held firm on his face, and as you continued to look at him, you noticed that he had set the snacks dividing the two of you aside, and had leaned closer to you, quickly closing the gap that separated you. A blush lighted your cheeks, and your heart started to thump wildly in your chest. You had never seen Haru like this before…

“What is it, Haru?” You asked, a nervous excitement making your voice come out in little more than a whisper.

He continued his intense stare for a moment, his gaze refusing to waver, before with a small sigh he spoke.

“…I know a lot of things have been weighing you down recently, but I want you to know that you deserve to be happy. And if I can be the one who brings you that happiness, I am glad to do it, no matter what time it is. So please… Don’t hesitate to call me, and don’t feel guilty for calling me. I… don’t want to ever see you hurting. And I’ll do my best to keep you from hurting, I promise.” He finished his words with a small, beautiful smile. A rare treat not many people get to see (let alone have directed at them) that showed you that he meant it.

Unable to control yourself, you flung your arms tightly around him. Burying your face in the crook of his neck, you let your tears run freely as pressed your sob wracked body as tightly as you could to his. Your heart flooded with joy as you felt him reciprocate the hug, his enveloping arms pulling you even tighter into him.

“Thank you, Haru,” you managed to say after you let yourself calm down a bit, “Thank you so much. You always know just the right thing to say… You make me happy Haru, you make me so, so happy.”

After those words, he carefully tugged you down into the bed with him, turning the TV off in the process. The two of you repositioned yourself until you were comfortable, and once you had found the perfect arrangement, you settled in to sleep.

“Good night, (Name),” he whispered, giving you a small, sleepy kiss on the forehead.

“Good… night… Haru…” You tiredly responded as you nestled deeper into his embrace, “Sleep tight.”

~

A/N: I dunno man, I’m all about the lovey Haru. That cute little shit.

Anywho, I hope you all liked it! I plan on more chapters with the other boys later! Thank you so much for reading my little derp of a story!!! :D

Next up is a Nagisa chapter! Stay tuned! :D


	2. Spinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving sucked, but a certain boy did have a way of making the situation better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the second chapter! It’s Nagisa’s turn now, yay!
> 
> Anyway, read on, and I hope you enjoy! :D

Among all the things to do in the world, packing ranked in your top five LEAST favorite things ever, that was for sure.

This thought crossed your mind for the billionth time as you sighed heavily, your defeated eyes scouring the mess in front of you. Part of your stuff remained in its home, part was packed, and another part was partially packed, but most just littered the floor in a giant, intimidating, blob. You sighed again, “Great. Just great.”

“It is great, isn’t it,” A familiar voice sang out to you from behind, causing you to swivel your body around, finding none other than a jubilant Nagisa perched happily in your doorway, “I mean, packing up all your stuff to move into a BIGGER and BETTER place? How exciting!!!”

You stared hard at Nagisa, a small, annoyed frown hanging on your lips, “Well good morning Nagisa, how wonderful to be graced with your presence, especially considering you promised me you’d be here THREE HOURS AGO.”

He laughed playfully, “I know, (Name)- chan, I’m sorry!!! I overslept a bit, true, but to make it up I brought you some of your favorite donuts,” he smiled triumphantly, holding up a small bag, “See? I was even on my best behavior and didn’t eat a single one!”

Your frown faltered, and broke into a small smile. No matter how aggravated you got with Nagisa, it was impossible to stay upset at him for long.

“… I guess that puts you in the green. For now, at least,” you responded to him as cooly as you could, snatching the bag from his hand and proceeded to dig into the pastries. A huge smile spread across your face as you bit into one, finding they were still warm. Nagisa must have ordered a fresh batch for you. That thought made your smile grow even wider.

“Geez, so mean!” The boy pouted, as he welcomed himself further into your room, setting his stuff down next to what remained of your bed , “I was hoping you’d be so taken with your gift you’d at least give me one as a reward!”

“I’m not that nice,” you smiled wickedly at the boy.

“Well now I know never to do any favors for you again,” he responded, sticking his tongue out at you in a playful manner, which garnered a laugh from you, “But anyway, we should probably get to work. It looks like your whole family pretty much has everything packed and ready to go… Everyone but you, that is.”

You frowned, “That’s probably because I hate packing. In between school, clubs, my job, hanging out with you… I just don’t really have the time NOR the drive to get it done. Besides, this whole thing is stupid! It’s not like we’re moving to that far away, or even to a new school district! Dad just one day thought, ‘hm, you’d know what’d be great? A new house! I know we just moved to this one two years ago, but hey, let’s just move again! The rest of the family won’t mind!’ God, like he couldn’t spend the money on something better, honestly,” you expelled a deep breath after your mini-rant, before adding, “And just when I was really starting to love this place…”

You felt an arm snake around your shoulder comfortingly, and as you glanced over your eyes fell in line with Nagisa’s bright pink ones, “True. You and I did have a lot of good times in this place… But hey, I think you have forgotten all about the GOOD news involving this move while you’ve been focusing on the bad.”

“Oh yeah, and what would ‘good’ news would that be?”

Nagisa pouted and puffed out his cheeks a bit before gently pulled you closer to him, his voice softly tickling your ear, “How could you forget, (Name)-chan?! The house you are moving to is way closer to mine! How wonderful is that?!”

You smiled happily at the boy, “Well, you are right, that IS certainly good news. Now I have a little more drive to get the heck outta here.”

“I knew those words would please you,” he giggled, planting a sweet kiss on your cheek, “I’m so excited to have my (Name)-chan so nearby!!!”

The kiss mixed with his words caused you to blush furiously, “H-hey, cut it out,” you stuttered, breaking free from his grasp, and making your way back over to what you were packing, “Come on, we got work to do!”

~

An hour and a half had passed, and still it looked as if you and Nagisa had made no progress.

“UGH,” you exclaimed, flopping yourself dramatically on Nagisa’s shoulder, “This is hell. I am sure of it.”

He flashed you a lopsided smile, “Oh come on, it’s not so bad!”

“Not so bad?” you exclaimed, “We have been working for almost two hours and it doesn’t even look like we put a dent in it! Packing really is the worst! Why in the world do I have to have so much stuff?!” You slipped off his shoulder, and let your body slide down to the ground. With a dramatic sigh, you draped your arm over your eyes, hoping that if maybe you wished hard enough, all your junk would pack itself.

A silence hung in the air for a bit after you had resigned yourself to the floor. But after several moments ticked by, you heard the shuffle of Nagisa standing up next to you, and another shuffle as he made his way closer to you.

“I know just the remedy for this situation.”

You removed your arm from your eyes, and looked up to see him standing gallantly above you, his arm jutting your way, eagerly awaiting for you to grab his hand.

“Oh yeah, and what would that be?” You smiled up at him.

“Take my hand and I’ll show you~” He spoke back, a mischievous air to his voice.

Hesitantly, you brought your hand up slowly, eventually placing it squarely in his. With a surprisingly strong tug, he pulled you up on your feet, and latched onto your other hand so that he was holding tightly to both of them. And then, without another word, he began to spin you.

“Nagisa, what are you doing?!” You asked confused, nervous that you’d step on something, or knock something over.

“What does it look like we’re doing? We’re spinning!” He responded matter-of- factly, a huge smile engulfing his face.

“And why are we spinning, exactly?” 

“Why? Because it’s fun, that’s why!”

You opened your mouth to protest, but as you stared into Nagisa’s bright, expectant eyes, you stopped your words of protest from escaping your lips.   
Were you wasting time? Yes. Did you have better things to do? Yes. Did you just want to get your packing done and out of the way? Yes. However, while all that was true, none of it measured up to the moment you were sharing right now. So you decided to let go, and let yourself have this moment of fun. You twirled and twirled with Nagisa, the boring tedious world around you becoming a blur, while he remained the only point of shining, beautiful clarity.

When neither of you could take anymore, you stumbled over to the bed and collapsed next to each other in a fit of laughter.

“Everything is spinning,” you spoke between laughs, “The walls, the ceiling! Heck, I think the whole house is spinning!”

“Ha, it just might be,” Nagisa responded, flipping his head your way so that he was staring into your eyes, “See, didn’t I tell you it was fun?”

“As usual, you are right. Man, I haven’t spun around like that since I was a kid! Thank you for reminding me how fun it is, Nagisa!” You finished with a laugh.

“I love hearing you laugh,” Nagisa smiled warmly, a light tint causing his cheeks to glow, “You are most beautiful like this, (Name)-chan. I’m glad I could get you laughing and happy!”

You smiled back at the boy, “Nagisa, you always make me happy.”

This time, it was your turn to kiss him.

~

A/N: Dawwwww~! Cute happy feels! :D

I hope you all enjoyed! Sousuke is next! :D


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why had he chosen to coach you when you very obviously had no talent for this?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here we are with another chapter! This one is about Sosuke! Woo hoo!!! In this chapter, you are a student at Samezuka’s “sister school”… Honestly, I don’t think such a thing exists, but hey, let’s just pretend. ;D
> 
> Also, as much as I love Free! and enjoy swimming for fun… I know close to nothing about competitive, real life, swimming. So, I just picked that you’d have trouble with the backstroke because I think it looks pretty tricky AND it’s something Sosuke is good at. So, there you have it!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!!! Read on, little future fish! :D

It wasn’t that hard of a stroke. In fact, it was one of the first strokes taught to beginners, and definitely considered more of a basic maneuver than anything else. A lot of people were able to figure it out on their own, and those that couldn’t were able to get the hang of it quickly with some coaching…

So why were you still struggling with it after two weeks?!

You sighed heavily, staring down at the water utterly defeated. You glanced over to your left to see a small gaggle of children swimming away, nearly mastering the back stroke you continued to so horribly fail. And to your right, you heard a group of people around your age snickering.

“She still hasn’t gotten down the backstroke yet? What has it been, like, a week and a half?!” you heard a male voice chide. Hearing him caused your blood to run cold, and your body to go rigid. He wasn’t even attempting to discuss you discreetly.

“More like two weeks,” an equally jarring female voice snorted back, “Honestly, I really don’t understand why Sousuke-kun wastes his time on someone as untalented as her.”

At the mention of his name, your cheeks started to glow a brilliant crimson. Sosuke Yamazaki: the endlessly talented super swimmer who had already won the favor of professional scouters. Sosuke had many fans, and it was easy to see why. He was smart, charismatic, kind, and unbelievably talented. Also, he was one of the most handsome men you had ever laid eyes on. By all means, he was leagues above you. 

You bit your lip in aggravation, hoping your quaking body wasn’t too visibly noticeable. In all honest truth, you agreed with the girl. You had no idea why Sosuke was going out of his way to help you either.

~

The lessons started a few weeks ago, when you ended up meeting him at the Samezuka pool. You and some friends (who were all students at Samezuka’s sister school) decided to all get together after school one day for a swim in the boys school pool (seeing as your school was lacking one). The day you all planned to go, the pool was supposed to be open to both schools for ‘free swim’ time for anyone that was interested. The problem was, you misheard the day, and as you sat around the pool while more and more boys piled in, it had become increasingly obvious that you had made a mistake.

Feeling awkward just hanging around, but far too nervous to stand up and make yourself stand out even more, you hung around back, pulling your towel tighter around you to help cover your swimsuit clad body. You fidgeted in the corner, trying to make yourself appear as small as possible. Everywhere you looked, boys (most of which were incredibly attractive) were stripping to their swim wear, preparing themselves for the water. You tried to make as little eye contact as possible, knowing damn well your face had to be the color of a tomato at this point. A few people shot you some odd looks, but no one said anything to you. So you waited, hoping when practice swung into full gear that you’d be able to slip away unnoticed.

What you had hoped was coming true. As practice officially began, all the boys went into the zone, paying little attention to anything other than swimming. You breathed a sigh of relief, and hurriedly began to scoot your way to the exit, when a booming voice beside you halted your movements.

“YAMAZAKI, YOU ARE UP!”

‘Yamazaki…?’ You were sure you had heard that name before. Wasn’t Yamazaki the transfer student from Tokyo? The one who was supposedly an ace in the water?

You glanced up just in time to see him walk past you. Your breath caught in your throat as your eyes befell him. He was tall and incredibly well built, to the point where he already looked like an Olympic swimmer, not just some kid in high school. You let your eyes travel up to his face, where surprisingly, you found he was looking at you as well. As your (color) eyes locked onto his, he flashed you a small smile. You looked away quickly, your heart beating a mile a minute.

As he started to swim, you found yourself unable to look away. He looked so natural in the water, as if it were there he truly belonged. You were awe-struck, your heart fluttering wildly the longer you watched. 

“… Beautiful.” You whispered to yourself, your eyes still locked solely on Sosuke, even though he had finished his stretch of swimming.

You watched intently as he pulled himself out of the pool, and to your surprise, made a beeline your way. Sweat began to seep from your pores as he came closer and closer, and your thoughts got fuzzier and jumbled as he neared. ‘What’s going on?! Why is he coming my way?!’ Your eyes locked on his, and you swore you felt your heart stop.

Once he was directly in front of you, he flashed you a half smile, “May I get behind you? I need to grab a towel.”

Hearing his deep voice brought you back to your senses and caused you glanced behind you to find a pile of towels neatly folded. You quickly scooted to the side, casting your gaze down in embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry!” You managed to spit out quickly, pulling your towel painfully tight against your body.

“Don’t be,” you heard him calmly respond, which gave you the courage to make eye contact with him again, “…So, are you here in hopes of joining the team?”

“No! I’m not a good enough swimmer!” You blurted out, inwardly cursing yourself for your lack of tact.

A laugh erupted from within him, causing your deep blush to return, “Ah, I was just joking! But I am curious as to what you’re doing here, and in a swimsuit, no less?”

You averted your gaze again, “I thought today was the day of the free swim, so I came here to meet my friends,” you laughed nervously, “boy, was I mistaken.”

He laughed again, “So that must mean you are from the sister school, huh? Well, it was an honest mistake,” he held out his hand to you, “My name is Sosuke. I hope I put on a good enough show to make up for the lack of you being able to swim.”

You grabbed his large hand lightly, surprised by the softness and gentleness of it, “It’s very nice to meet you, my name is (Name). And you were brilliant out there! I was blown away!”

He gave you a kind smirk, “Thank you, (Name), that’s very nice of you to say. Are you a swimmer as well?”

“Well… Not really,” you scratched your head thoughtfully, “I mean, I always loved to swim as a kid, and I still do to this day, I just don’t really get to do it very often. Truth be told, I’m no good at it at all,” you voice trailed off a bit before you looked back up to him with an earnest smile, “if I could swim even half as good as you I’d be thrilled! I mean, to feel and look so natural in the water… It must be wonderful!”

As you day dreamed for a moment about your fictional, fantastic swimming career, Sosuke’s voice pulled you from abruptly from your thoughts.

“If you’d like, you can practice with me.”

You looked him dead in the eye, confusion littering your face and voice, “… Excuse me…?”

“If you want to, that is,” he smirked at you, “I have some free time, and I think it sounds fun. It’s been awhile since I got to really coach anyone… What do you say?”

~

And here you were now, two weeks into your swim meet-ups with the brilliant Sosuke Yamazaki, and you still couldn’t manage a single. Damn. Backstroke.

“Hey, you were supposed to be practicing while I was gone,” his serious voice brought you back to earth, and looking up, you saw he had made his way directly beside you, “you won’t get anywhere just daydreaming about how awesome you’ll be, (Name)-kun.”

“You are right,” you responded, shaking your head a bit in a futile attempt to remove your negative thoughts, “let’s try again…”

Once more, he helped you, his sturdy, gentle hands ghosting your body, trying his hardest to patiently position and hold you in a way that would set you up for swimming success. But as he steadied you, and let go, (once again to your great dismay) you did nothing but sink.

Once you emerged from the water, you heard Sosuke sigh.

“Well, I think that’s enough for today. You are still having quite a time with the back stroke, but there is always next week. So, we’ll try again and we’ll eventually get it right.”

“…No.” You responded grimly, fighting in vain against a massive wave of negative emotion.

A small frown appeared on Sosuke’s lips, as his eyes widened in confusion, “What was that?”

You whipped your head up, your tearful eyes falling on his, “I said no. We’ve been at this for two weeks and I still haven’t even come close to being able to do one of the simplest strokes! Sosuke… I know you have better things to be doing. I… I’m sorry I wasted so much of your time!!!”

Without giving him time to respond, you hustled your way to the edge of the pool and hoisted yourself out. You hoped to God no one was able to see your steadily falling tears as you retreated into the changing room.

~ 

You remained holed away in the changing rooms a lot longer than necessary, hiding yourself away until you were sure everyone had left. You were so embarrassed and disappointed with yourself, there was no way you wanted to show your face again to anyone in that pool, let alone the man who had devoted so much time to a helpless cause.

The sun was starting to set, and with a heavy sigh, you walked past the pool. The only people to linger in the building was the cleaning crew, who had set to work getting the pool spruced up and ready for the next day’s activities… Your mind wandered, thinking of tomorrow when you and Sosuke had made plans to practice more… Your body shuddered lightly as you realized those plans were all void now. You fought back another assault of tears as you moved onward away from the pool. You weren’t sure what you’d miss more, getting to swim so often, or spending time with Sosuke…

You had nearly made it to the exit door, when out of nowhere, an arm shot out fiercely in front of you, halting you from moving further.

“So what was that about?” Sosuke’s deep voice came to your ear. 

You glanced up to see him towering closely over you, his eyes sharp and unwavering from your form.

“… I meant what I said. Sosuke, I’m just no good at this! All I’ve been able to accomplish is wasting your time! I feel bad enough as is, please, just let me go!”

You went to shove his hand out of the way, when with a swift motion, he firmly grabbed both your shoulders, and gently pushed you up against the wall. He bent down a bit, lowering himself so that he was at eye level with you. His face was mere centimeters from your own. So close, that if either of you moved forward just a little, your noses would be touching.

“You are NOT wasting my time,” he spoke with such conviction, it sent shivers down your spine, “(Name), I didn’t offer to help coach you for laughs or because I’d hope to turn you into some elite force in no time flat, I did it because I wanted to watch you grow,” he loosened his grip on you, but continued to stay close, lowering his voice, “That day you watched me swim, the look on your eyes when you saw what I could do, and the way you sounded when you said you’d love to get better at swimming… You seemed so genuinely thrilled with swimming that I knew instantly I wanted to teach you. You may think you aren’t making any progress, but I can assure you, you are wrong. Every day I’ve been watching you get better and better, ready to take on bigger challenges and conquer larger tasks, even though to you they may seem small. In these past two weeks I have watched you learn and flourish, and through helping you… I feel like I myself have also grown. It’s been nothing but a pleasure teaching you, (Name), and it’d be a damn shame to give up because you are having trouble with one stroke.”

Tears started falling freely from your eyes, “… Do you mean that, Sosuke-kun? …Truly?”

“Of course I do.” He gave you a warm smile, and following his words, embraced you in an enveloping hug. At first, your body refused to respond as you were shocked by the proximity of him. His hair tickled your cheek, and the sweet smell of his cologne mingled with the chlorine still upon his skin. As second ticked by, your body started to loosen, and you gave into his inviting warmth. Slowly, your arms made their way around him as well, drawing him even closer.

After several (far too short) moments in his embrace, he released you, his eyes once again finding your own. 

“Now come on, it’s getting late. I’ll walk you home.”

Rubbing the remaining tears from your eyes, you nodded at him while flashing a brilliant smile, “Thank you, Sosuke-kun. Thank you for everything.”

You followed beside him as he exited the building, walking happily in sync with him. Both of you remained peacefully quiet at first, silently enjoying each other’s company. 

However, a few minutes into the walk, his voice ended the silence.

“You know… There is one other reason I wanted to coach you.” He spoke levelly, staring straight ahead.

“Oh yeah,” you questioned, looking up at him with a tentative smile, “and what would that be?”

His gaze quickly shot down at you, a devilish smirk plastered on his lips caused your cheeks to instantly burn red.

“I like how you look in a swimsuit.”

~

A/N: Sosuke, you card!!! ;D Geez!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Rin is next! :D


End file.
